


Gone Too Fast

by JacobsHunter



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Angst and Tragedy, Campaign 2 (Critical Role), Critical Role Spoilers, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Mollymauk Tealeaf Has Feelings, Other, Reader-Insert, c2ep26 spoilers, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:47:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27294430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JacobsHunter/pseuds/JacobsHunter
Summary: The red-eyed man shook his head. No, no, no, this couldn’t be real. This had to be a dream. A very bad dream. He’d wake up in Zedash, with you in his arms, safe and warm and alive. He couldn’t imagine a world without you.
Relationships: Mollymauk Tealeaf/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 41





	Gone Too Fast

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't just stick to Caduceus. I had to write Mollymauk as well. Do enjoy!

It all happened way too fast.

Mollymauk wasn’t sure when or how it had all gone wrong. They were fighting Lorenzo and his crew, trying so hard to get Yasha, Fjord, and Jester back. He was grappling with someone, and then… he turned and saw you on the ground, Lorenzo standing over you.

No.

The purple tiefling made a move to rush to you but was quickly grabbed by his opponent. He couldn’t lose you! He wouldn’t! Not when there was still so much for the two of you to see and do. Not with three of your friends held captive by this fucker.

“Y/N,” he shouted, eyes darting to the others. Nott was finally getting out of that damn cart, alone. That wasn’t good. Keg was helpless as well, and Beau and Caleb were too far away to save you.

“Any last words, human,” Lorenzo sneered. In a move that would have made him proud, you spit blood in the slaver’s face. But when your eyes met Molly’s, the bloodhunter felt his heart crack a bit. You’d sealed your fate with that, in the name of sparing his life and the life of your friends. He fought down the dread and tried to turn his head, only for the asshole holding him to force his head straight.

“You will watch, and you will learn,” the person snarled.

“An example, it is, Keg,” Lorenzo stated, lifting his blade before jamming it into your chest.

And Mollymauk’s world came crashing down.

Everything went silent except for the blood pumping in his ears. The air left his lungs almost as quickly as the light left your eyes. His legs felt weak, and he could barely hear Beau screaming your name. All he could see was you, lifeless and bloody.

By the time his senses came back to him, the group had left, and he was holding your body.

“Wake up, love, wake up,” he pleaded, pushing your hair from your face. “Please, for the love of the gods, wake up! Don’t leave me here all by my bloody self!”

“I’m sorry,” the dwarf- Keg- muttered, her voice hollow. Beau immediately punched her.

“Fuck you!”

“That’s enough,” Caleb ordered, slowly kneeling in front of Molly. “Molly. There’s nothing we can do. Not without Jester.”

The red-eyed man shook his head. No, no, no, this couldn’t be real. This had to be a dream. A very bad dream. He’d wake up in Zedash, with you in his arms, safe and warm and alive. He couldn’t imagine a world without you.

“Caleb-”

“I’m sorry,” the Zemmian murmured. “They’re gone, Tealeaf. And we are to blame. All we can do is lay them to rest, and hope that Jester is strong enough to return to you what you’ve lost.”

A lump formed in Molly’s throat, and he quickly hid his face in your neck. He should have taken the first watch. Maybe then, Jester would have been here to save you. Sure, you would have been worried about him, but he would have had a reason to keep going. You were his everything, and now he had to let you go. He wasn’t sure if they’d be able to get you to Jester in time.

“I didn’t know they’d be that strong,” Keg tried to explain.

Keg.

This was her fault. If she had just stayed out of it, you’d be alive. She had misled the whole group and then had the nerve to try and apologize. He lifted his head, his face wet with tears, and his eyes alight with rage.

“Bullshit,” he spat. “You know what else you don’t know? You don’t know what I would give to trade places with them. You don’t know how Y/N’s face looked when she stared up at the stars every night. You don’t know that I was hoping to have a future with them! And you have no clue how much it fucking hurts to have that ripped away thanks to your lack of planning!”

“Molly,” Nott admonished, though he could hear the pain in her voice. “It’s not Keg’s fault. She honestly didn’t know. She hadn’t traveled with them in some time.”

“No, he’s right,” the dwarf sighed. “I didn’t have good information. And you’re right. I don’t know how you’re feeling right now. It should have been me.”

“We can argue all of that later. For now, let’s lay Y/N to rest. There’s not much more we can do without a seriously powerful cleric.”

Molly carefully closed your eyes, vowing to end Lorenzo himself. He gently took the necklace from you, slipping it around his own neck. Nott took a couple of items, one for herself and one for Jester. Beau brought over his tapestry and helped him wrap you up while Caleb dug the grave.

He would focus on his rage for now, and grieve once he knew Yasha was safe again.


End file.
